Barren
by eb the chocolate buckaneer
Summary: She clutched her hands together and her eyes watched him desperately. Her lips pursed and twisted and finally produced an answer. “Sasuke, I’m barren.” -SasuSaku-
1. Realizations

**Barren**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Naruto is not mine! (Isn't life funny like that?)**

* * *

"No."

His hands stiffened into fists within his pockets. Hs eyebrows creased and his black eyes stared at her pointedly. He took a step forward and pursed his lips into a hard, thin line. "What?"

"I can't, Sasuke."

Her eyes were soft and glazing. She felt herself retreating, her hands pressed fast against her chest to dull the familiar ache.

He considered her for a moment, swallowing harshly. "Why not?"

She avoided his hard gaze, her face twisting solemnly. "I.. You don't…" She quieted herself and attempted to force her thumping heart to calm. Sakura gathered enough courage to meet his eyes for a split-second. "You won't want me."

He scoffed, his lips curling inwards. "Ridiculous." He paused and pulled a pale hand from his pocket. In an uncertain gesture, he steadied his palm against her chin, raising her face to his. His lips twitched, and he almost seemed to smile. "I want you, Sakura." His voice dropped to a whisper, his eyes searching hers. "I need you."

She pulled back and watched as his hand dropped. "No!" She bit down hard on her lip and forced her hands out to him, flat and stiff as if she were telling him to stop. "You don't want me."

Sasuke didn't know how to respond. His eyes swept dubiously over her, up and down her petite form, searching for some kind of answer. He ran through any possible explanations in his mind – proposal not good enough, he hurt her, she loved someone else…? He shook the thoughts away.

"Sakura." His voice was firm and determined. He caught her green orbs and held them captive. "I love you."

Her hands flew over her lips, as if she were suppressing a scream. She shook her head furiously and blinked back the burning tears. Sakura took a slow, trembling step backwards. Sasuke advanced.

Her hands fell and her lips burst. "No! You don't love me! You can't love me!" Her eyes shifted fast, back and forth over his. "Sasuke! You have to love someone else! Not me!" Her voice was shaking, hitching, cracking.

He watched her, his black eyes clouding with uncertainty. "Explain."

She drew in a shuddering breath and swallowed. "With me… With me, you can't restore your clan."

He raised a drastic eyebrow. "Sakura, what the hell does that mean?"

She clutched her hands together and her eyes watched him desperately. Her lips pursed and twisted and finally produced an answer. "Sasuke, I'm barren."

Shock.

Silence.

"_What?"_

Sakura smiled sadly. "I can't have children, Sasuke."

He averted his eyes and felt his throat clenching, his head pounding, his breath shortening.

She watched as the proposal faded from his face. She felt a dull ache in her chest – a hard, numbing pain that settled into her. She watched as Sasuke retreated into himself, as he decided any thoughts of a life with her a waste, a costly, unrealistic idea.

"Many other kunoichi in this village are strong and fertile though, Sasuke." The words fell tight and forced from her lips. He drew his eyes back to hers and watched the glassy green orbs tremble. "I'm sure you will find someone who suits you as a wife."

There was a short, tense silence before Sasuke nodded and pushed both hands back into his pockets.

Sakura smiled and absently touched a hand to her sterile womb. "Good night, Sasuke." She smiled and tried to orient herself. "I'll see you at training tomorrow."

* * *

The morning was dark and unforgiving, clouds pregnant with the promise of rain.

They were to assemble at the bridge as usual.

Sakura leaned against the railing, her eyes on her belly and lips set firmly into a desperate frown. She raised her hand limply and rubbing it across the length of her stomach, finally settling it in the center.

She smiled bitterly and dropped her hand.

Sasuke and Kakashi had not yet arrived.

Naruto fell into place beside her and pushed lightly against her. "Looks like rain."

Sakura nodded and forced a smile. "It does. A little element training, I suppose."

The blonde nodded and grimaced. "I could go without the rain though." His face brightened and he flashed her a stately grin. "It will bring me one step closer to becoming the Hokage!"

The pinkette couldn't resist a feeble smile. "Never give up your dream, Naruto." She tapped the tip of his nose. "That's very important."

He laughed lightly and set his eyes on his teammate. "What's your dream Sakura?"

She was slightly surprised at the question, as she didn't have an answer. She almost shrugged it off, but sighed and opened her lips. "To become a medic and help keep my loved ones safe."

Naruto seemed only partially satisfied. "But, well, you've already done that Sakura." He swept a curious eye over her. "Don't you have another dream? Something you haven't already accomplished?" His lips stretched with some kind of clumsy humor. "I know what it is."

Sakura raised a brow. "What?"

He scrunched his eyes shut and wagged a finger at her. "You wanna marry Sasuke and make lots of babies!"

He lapsed into laughter and Sakura forced a wearied smile. "Got me there," she murmured softly.

Kakashi appeared with an enthusiastic "Yo!" and reported that Sasuke would be late on account of a meeting with the Hokage to pronounce the end of his sentence. With a couple nods and few passive words, the three present members of Team Kakashi went out to train.

* * *

Sasuke listened absently to the words of gratitude and reform and expectation that Tsunade spit out drearily and left the Hokage's office with a piece of paper in his hand and the ability to go on actual missions with his team.

His team.

Sakura.

"Damn it." He shook the pink haired woman out of his head, reminding himself only of her barren womb. His lips pressed together and he muttered, "She's not worth it."

His flexed his hands inside his pockets and turned his attention to the people he passed on his way to the bridge. Most of them were civilians, barely worth his time. He passed a few familiar shinobi and even fewer kunoichi.

His thoughts wandered to the possibilities.

Until then, he had only ever considered having one woman bear his children.

But she wasn't a possibility anymore. He had to move on, to find a woman who was strong, an able-bodied ninja, who he could stand as a wife and a mother to his children.

He stopped and stared off in the direction of the bridge.

He had to determine his options. Now.

His lips pressed hard together and he headed towards the training grounds on the other side of the village.

He accomplished one goal. He had killed his brother, Uchiha Itachi. Now was time to focus on the other one. Restoring his clan.

Going to train with the pervert, the dobe, and a barren woman would not help him accomplish this.

He stiffened and straightened up his back, and took confident, steady strides to his new destination.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so what do you think? It's an idea I've had for a while now... and I'm not sure if anyone has ever written about it here, so I thought I'd put it out there. To be honest, I'm not quite sure where I'm going with it (I never plan these things out) and I can't promise very consistent updating. But I'll do my best! I hope Sasuke wasn't too OOC in the first bit, and I hope I'm getting the emotions out there like I want to. I want Sakura to seem a little desperate (for obvious reasons) and Sasuke to seem a little cold, a little harsh, and of course, Kakashi and Naruto, as always, very oblivious. Is it working? Well, this is supposed to be my first multi-chapter piece, so we'll see how this puppy turns out, aye?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Sorry for any grammer mistakes - I'm good at making those, and constructive critiscm is always appreciated. Sooo...**

**REVIEW! **

**(Please!)**

**Thanks,  
eb. **


	2. Faces

**Barren**

**Chapter Two:  
Faces**

**Disclaimer: Boohoo! Naruto is not mine! Life is so cruel!**

* * *

Naruto munched happily on his ramen. Sakura watched with admiration – the boy knew how to enjoy life's simple pleasures. She sighed lightly and took a bite of her own meal. She swallowed; feeling disconcertingly unsatisfied and directed her attention to her former sensei. Her lips pulled together in concern and she made a small noise.

Kakashi looked up.

His mask wrinkled and his eyes closed in what she had come to know as a smile. "Yes, Sakura?"

Her eyes fell suddenly and she held her lips, hesitant. He waited patiently.

"Sasuke skipped practice."

He chuckled breathily and reluctantly closed his book. "I know."

She twisted her pink lips to one side and huffed. "I know you know. I was wondering if you knew _why_?"

Naruto leaned into the conversation, his eyes wide and expectant. "Yeah, why?"

Kakashi's visible eye twinkled and he seemed somewhat indifferent. "I don't know."

Sakura scowled. "Don't you care?"

He leaned back on his stool and tucked his hands behind his head. "Maybe he got caught up with Tsunade." He shrugged. "Anyway, I'm off. Later."

He disappeared.

The two remaining teammates fell silent.

Naruto scooped up the last bits of his ramen and turned an eye on Sakura's half-finished meal. He looked up at the pink haired woman.

"You not hungry Sakura?" he questioned, examining his nails in an attempt to seem blasé.

Sakura grinned wryly and shook her head. "Had a big breakfast. Finish it off for me, will you?"

The blonde beamed profusely and hugged the bowl to his chest. Sakura stood to leave. She pulled out enough bills to cover her meal and turned to her teammate. "You got your bowls covered, Naruto?"

He seemed only half aware of her question and nodded absently. "Yeah, sure."

She watched him dubiously and laid some more money onto the countertop. "See you, Naruto."

She stepped out from the ramen shop and tucked her hands into her pockets. Her eyes shifted over the length of the street. She sighed.

Left or right?

Home or hospital?

Her shift was in thirty minutes, and it was nonsensical to waste the energy to return home before turning right back around to go to work. She took a long stride to the left and shook a few stray strands from her face.

Her thoughts immediately fell to Sasuke.

On pain of death, the man would come to training. He'd crawl three miles, half eaten alive to beat the crap out of her and Naruto.

She tucked her elbows securely against her sides and watched as her feet padded along the dirt road.

So why hadn't he come today?

There was no way he was still at the Hokage's office. Tsunade wouldn't drag herself away from her sake long enough to make the time spent at all inconvenient.

"_I can't have children, Sasuke."_

Damn it.

Why had she screwed it all up for herself?

He had asked her. He had deemed her the woman he would marry. The woman he could stand as a wife.

And she had ruined it.

She shook her head softly.

She knew that she couldn't have done that to him. She couldn't have known she could never produce an heir and then bond herself to him in marriage. Being the ever dignified Uchiha, he would never disgrace the family name with a divorce. But his heart would break (quietly and unnoticeably) and any feelings he had ever managed to harbor for her would dissipate, and she would become the woman he despised. His infertile wife.

Her lips stretched sadly and she ran a hand through her pink locks.

He had said… words to her last night. Words that were seemingly sincere.

"_I want you, Sakura. I need you."_

"_I love you."_

She laughed bitterly and felt an ache beginning to settle in her chest.

They had been a ploy. A simple task to woo her to endow her to be his wife. He knew she would not marry without affection, without proof and conviction of his returned addresses.

So, this smart Uchiha had told her these words and held out his hand and expected her to take it.

He had known that she still loved him. It was obvious enough. Practically everyone had known that she still loved him.

So he had said these words, because she was the only woman he trusted to have his children, and then she had spoiled it.

Soiled his love, tore down any thoughts he would ever have of her.

Any life she could have ever had with him was gone.

Sakura had known it wouldn't have been a necessarily happy life. It would have been trying. He would have been too silent, and she would have been too loud. And they would fight and fight until she got pregnant, and then she would bear his child. He would watch and wait with such extreme possessiveness that it would be almost ridiculous. And then she would give birth to his child, and he would take it, and not say a word. She would give him child after child until he was so surrounded with love that he couldn't deny it anymore. Until he would feel that warm feeling in his chest and let it embrace him, envelop him. And then one day, when she didn't expect it, when the children were off and they were alone. He would say "I love you" and he would mean it.

And then she had found out she was sterile.

Sakura looked up to find she had stopped in the middle of the street.

She felt slightly dazed, and she pulled herself out of her fantasy, rubbing an absent hand across her belly.

She glanced at her watch and cursed under her breath. She was late.

* * *

Most of the women were standard.

Lots of hair, lots of bust, lots of leg, little shinobi skill. The kind of women that kept the enemy occupied until the male shinobi came in to for the kill.

Only a few had even entered into his realm of possibilities. And of _those_ only one seemed even remotely ethical.

Etsuko Katsu.

She was tall, only a couple inches shorter than Sasuke himself. Slim, but strong – sturdy. Sleek, elegant muscles defined her shape. She had an angular face, seemingly heart shaped. Sharp, blue eyes. Full, red lips. Long, black hair.

At chunnin level, which Sasuke respected.

He watched her train - watched her legs working, her arms pumping, her chakra flaring.

He leaned back against the fence, his hands curled into his pockets and his black eyes focused easily on the running figure of the girl.

* * *

"Give me space!"

The nurses flew back, the sweat rolling down their brows.

Sakura jerked her head up and cursed under her breath. Her eyes swept over the patient.

"Breathing steadying, lower abdomen sealed." She turned in a flurry, tucking her hair angrily behind her ear.

She steadied herself and leaned over the tiny woman. She centered herself and began to focus her chakra into her hand. She pressed gently against the woman's warm skin, pooling her healing powers into the broken bones and long, seeping gashes.

"Internal bleeding," the pinkette grunted, her eyebrows creasing considerably. "Tamiko! I need you!"

The nurse responded immediately, appearing beside the injured woman to assist.

"We're going to have to pump out the excess blood. Hold her here," she pointed. "And here."

Sakura began to pool her chakra into her palms.

"I need you to watch me, Tamiko. If I hit any major organs it could be fatal." Sakura set her green eyes on the young nurse. She could see the anxiousness clouding her eyes. "You can do this, Tamiko. We can save her."

The brunette produced a small smile. "I know sensei."

* * *

"Katsu."

She looked up, unsurprised. She gathered her things and swept a hand across her forehead.

"You've been watching me."

Sasuke seemed bored with the response. He leaned back on his heels and raised an eyebrow.

Her reaction almost mirrored his.

"What do you want, Uchiha?"

He decided it was refreshing enough to gain a spiteful look from someone without pink hair.

"Food."

Her head lowered inquisitively, her brows crinkling quizzically. "Is that my problem somehow?"

He grunted incoherently and turned his back to her. "You're hungry." It was a statement of fact.

Katsu sighed and slung a strap over her shoulder. "Fine."

* * *

The patient's chest moved up and down in a soft, steady rhythm.

Sakura smiled gently and turned to her student.

"Congratulations Tamiko. You have saved your first patient."

The young nurse laughed nervously and smoothed her hands over her uniform. "I would have been completely lost without you as my teacher."

Sakura nodded faintly and took one more look at the tiny woman. She tapped Tamiko on the shoulder and smiled.

"It is an honor to work with, Miss Tamiko Mitsu. I look forward to teaching you."

"I look forward to learning from you."

The two women shared a soft smile and parted. Tamiko headed home and Sakura went off to find Tsunade.

The pink haired walked slowly to the front desk, rubbing her stomach and doing her best to conserve what little energy she had left.

"Has the Hokage checked in?" she inquired wearily.

The nurse at the front desk shook her head. "I don't think she was planning to come down tonight."

Sakura nodded her thanks and left the hospital.

She took three steps and knew her chakra level was dangerously low. She drew in a deep breath and took a moment to orient herself.

"Deep breaths Sakura. Walk home and go to sleep," she murmured feebly.

The pinkette walked three more steps and felt her knees buckling.

A pair of strong arms steadied her.

There was a deep, rumbling chuckle. "Hard shift?"

Sakura wheezed slightly and looked up. "Kankuro? What are you doing here?"

He pulled her up and wrapped a secure hand around her waist. He swept a wary eye over her before replying. "Gaara sent me over here to check up on our precious ally."

She smiled weakly and leaned heavily on the sand ninja's shoulder. "Well, we're doing fine, as you can see."

"The village maybe, but not you." He shifted his right arm to the small of her back and swung his other arm under her calves until he was holding her bridal style.

She resisted with the rest of her energy. "Really Kankuro, I can walk myself home! I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

He scoffed and studied the pink haired woman leaning against his chest. "Stop lying, Sakura."

She looked up to study the sand shinobi. His hood was down and he hadn't bothered to apply his face paint. "You look unusually normal."

His lips twitched and he raised a brow. "Just didn't feel like putting in the effort today."

She nodded absently and laid her hands across her stomach. "Huh."

"What happened?"

She looked slightly shocked and unprepared. "What do you mean?"

"At the hospital. Why are you so worn out?"

"Oh." She smiled a real smile for the first time since he'd seen her. "We saved a patient today."

"We?"

"My student and I."

Kankuro smiled deviously. "Sakura-sensei?"

She grinned wryly and her smile fell. "Say what you will."

He came to an intersection and stopped. "Left or right?"

"Right."

They continued on in a comfortable silence, the tired Sakura tucked tightly to the sand ninja's chest. The pink haired woman was soothed by the steady, rocking motion of Kankuro's stride, and she nodded off against his chest. He laughed lightly and studied the village as he walked through it. People passed him and he nodded vaguely.

"Is that Sakura?"

Kankuro swerved around, the pinkette murmuring incoherently against his chest.

The sand shinobi smiled and nodded a brief greeting. "Evening, Sasuke." The Uchiha seemed unusually uncomfortable. "Who's your friend?"

Sasuke grunted and replied, "Etsuko Katsu."

Kankuro flashed a bright beam and eyed the pair. "I'm Kankuro from the sand, Miss Etsuko."

The girl smiled a hospitable smile and rolled onto one hip. "Evening."

Sasuke made an impatient noise under his breath and turned the attention back to him. "What happened?" He gestured towards the woman in Kankuro's arms.

"Oh! She just had a tough shift today. I found her outside the hospital and decided to carry her home."

The Uchiha was uneasy. He eyed the Kankuro and took a step forward, his black eyes tracing over Sakura's huddled form.

"She's not hurt?"

Kankuro shrugged. "Just a bit worn down." The sand shinobi glanced down at his burden. "I don't quite understand though. She saved her patient, but she still seems… dejected."

There was a tensed quiet.

"Do you have any idea what could be bothering her?"

Sasuke forced his hands deeper into his pockets. "Hn."

Kankuro smirked. "Right. Well, we better go. Night."

Sasuke watched his swaggering figure until it faded into the darkness.

Katsu watched the Uchiha. "She a friend of yours?"

"Teammate."

She frowned. "You seem oddly unconcerned."

He shrugged. "I stopped, I inquired, I watched."

She raised her brows and planted her hands on her hips. "I've got a lot to learn about you."

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

* * *

**A/N: Ah, so there it is. The second chapter. I'm not quite sure I like it. I introduced two new characters! Tamiko and Katsu! Bahaha! I worked very hard to make sure the names were somewhat authentic and not at all English, unlike pretty little Sophie. Anyway, I spit this thing out becaue I really didn't have much else to do, and it's all kind of... blaaaaaah. I'm not sure it makes sense, and I find it a little sporadic. I put Kankuro in there because I have a little unhealthy obsession with the boy. (His spiky hair and face paint get me every time!) So, even though I'm sure I like this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Sorry, for any grammer mistakes and constructive critiscm is always appreciated. **

**Now, it's time for... **

**REVIEW!!**

**eb. **


	3. Dinner Guests

****

Barren

**Chapter Three:  
Dinner Guests**

**Disclaimer: If Naruto was mine, then I'd be a fairy princess with wings made out of fleece and popsicle sticks.**

* * *

Naruto tensed the muscles in his face into obvious displeasure. His blue eyes were mere slits, and they shifted back and forth in mild scrutiny. His hands would periodically clasp together, and then rip apart and roll through his greasy blonde locks. Then he would murmur to himself, "I don know…" before throwing his hands up into the air and crying. "BLASPHEMY!"

He didn't even have the peace of mind to focus on his ramen. A rare, worrisome state for the blonde shinobi.

Sasuke did his best to ignore him, focusing his black eyes on the hot, steaming contents of his bowl. He would pick up his chopsticks, mix the noodles around, sigh and set them down again. His napkin was a perfect, crisp white and his tongue had not savored the taste of food. He cursed under his breath.

Finally, the blonde decided to give up his silent interrogation and return to his meal.

But both men were still rather uneasy.

Naruto slurped in a quick bite, felt his stomach grow queasy and dropped his sticks.

"Sasuke!" The Kyuubi vessel jerked to the side, his hands flat and stiff as they grabbed the Uchiha's tense shoulders. "I have to ask you a question!"

Sasuke sighed and pulled himself instinctively away from the hard grip and looked away from the penetrating stare. He settled his eye on the main drag, watching as sandals clopped hard on the dirt, kicking up dust and rocks into the hot sunshine of the day.

He inhaled inaudibly and looked back to his teammate. "Ask away."

Naruto's lips opened and closed several times, his eyes turning uncomfortably as he searched for a way to phrase his question. He bit his lip and decided to blurt it. "Who the hell is that girl!?"

For a moment, the men remained silent and resigned, their lips sealed and expressions seemingly civil. Sasuke considered the blonde for a moment – the way his eyes were bright and burning, and his nose and lips twitching in silent fury.

He shrugged and laid his hands on the countertop. "A friend."

Naruto stiffened, his lips curling in anger. "A friend?" He leaned closer and gripped the edge of the counter for support. "When the hell was the last time you saw Sakura?"

Sasuke turned, his eyes blank and bored. "Does it matter?"

Naruto's frustration was obvious. His hands furled into fists and he searched the Uchiha's face expectantly. "Why have you been skipping training?"

The response was a distasteful, "Hn" and the tapping of chopsticks.

Naruto growled, his breaths growing short and fierce. "Damn it, Sasuke!" He paused and drew in a sharp breath. He pushed their bowls down the counter and curled a tight hand around Sasuke's wrist. He hopped off the barstool and in a split-second, they were outside the ramen bar, tense and glowering.

The blonde dropped his grip on the Uchiha and lowered his voice, his eyes burning red with a strange, imposing intensity. "I thought when we dragged you back, when you put all of that shit behind you!..." He tapered off and swept a hostile glance over his best friend. "I thought you might take the time to care. I thought you might think to yourself, 'I've been such an ass to the people that care about me! Maybe I'll care about them before I'm alone without any damned person to turn to!' I thought that you might be different!" Naruto paused and let his face fall in obvious disappointment. "I thought wrong."

"What's wrong?"

They both straightened instantaneously, their faces cleared and surprised.

The pinkette's brows were furrowed, her hands stretched towards them as if she expected to break them up. Her eyes shifted fast between them, and her lips were parted slightly in agitation.

"What happened?" she questioned again, stepping closer.

Both men were bizarrely silent, their lips pressed tight and their hands tucked tightly against their sides.

Her lips shifted to one side and she rolled her eyes. "I hate men." She tilted her head in exasperation and took a wrist in each hand. "Who's place?"

They were quiet, both still uncomfortable. She threw a cursory glance at her boys and shook her head. "Naruto was last, right?" She scowled. "So it's my turn."

Sasuke tugged backwards and caused the whole troupe to stop.

"I'm not coming."

Sakura glowered. "Don't be an ass, Sasuke. It's Team 7's weekly dinner. You're not skipping out like you do on practices."

The Uchiha's face showed enormous distaste. The pinkette rolled a quick eye over him and wrinkled her brows. "You can bring someone, if that's what the objection is."

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked instantly shocked.

She laughed a little wearily and released Sasuke's wrist. "Go get her and bring her to my place. I invited Kankuro, anyway." She paused long enough to look thoughtful. "Its Team 7's public dinner, I guess." She turned to Naruto and smiled pleasantly. "Anyone you want to bring?"

The blonde smiled sheepishly.

Sakura laughed, a little brighter this time, and let go of her last captive. "Make sure Hinata doesn't faint on the way, okay?"

Naruto bounded off excitedly, leaving Sasuke to stare anxiously at Sakura.

She raised her brow expectantly and pursed her lips. He grimaced.

"I'm not bringing her to the dinner, Sakura."

She sighed reproachfully and rolled her eyes. "Either you bring her, or you come by yourself, but you're not skipping."

He lapsed into himself, obviously considering every possible option. His black eyes glanced up and swept over his female teammate. He felt words pushing at his lips. Words that sounded like – are you alright? But instead he managed to morph them into, "You don't mind?"

The pink haired woman was silent for a moment, any trace of good humor gone off her face. Then she produced a small smile and shook her head. "I would like to meet her. See you at seven, Sasuke."

The Uchiha wasn't quite sure how to respond.

* * *

The amount of discomfort in the air was enough to last them for years.

Kakashi sat happily at the head of the table, his trusty book kept close by his side and his mask wrinkling with an almost sick personal humor. His eye swept over the full table, keeping tabs on the awkward glances and noisy shifting.

He laughed breezily and turned to the hostess. "What is for dinner this evening, Sakura?"

The pinkette shot a displeased glance at her former sensei and sighed huffily. "Well, we've got tomato casserole, ramen noodles, some deformed chicken kabobs and whatever is left in my fridge for dessert." She glanced quickly around the table. "Alright. Eat."

She sat down heavily in her chair and turned to Kankuro. "Hand me the meat."

The sand shinobi's lips twisted in amusement and he nodded, reaching for the chicken. "Rough day?" he added quietly.

She pulled three kabobs off the plate and handed it back to him, shrugging lightly. "You could say that."

He pulled a few kabobs off for himself and passed it to Naruto. "SO," he started loudly, drowning out the chinking of the plates and the rustling of the paper napkins. All eyes turned to him. He grinned cheekily. "Just how is Konoha these days? Sakura here tells me it is wonderful."

The pinkette rolled her eyes.

The rest of them were slow to respond, each glancing at another to find their answer.

Finally, Hinata stuttered out, "K-Konoha is doing w-well Kank-kuro."

He turned to the quiet kunoichi and smiled his thanks. "Anyone else have an opinion on the subject?"

Sakura watched the rest of the party murmur nonsense before she butted in. "Well, Kankuro, the chunnin exams are coming up, the training grounds haven't been tended to in months, the hospital is understaffed, and the Hokage has a drinking problem." She raised her brows and passed the sand ninja a knowing, humored smile. "How's life in the sand?"

"Ah, pretty much the same. I tell you, I can't drag Gaara away from that sake." He beamed the sarcasm away and tended to his dinner.

Naruto swallowed loudly, looking up fast at the mention of his friend. "How is Gaara? For real, I mean."

Kankuro smiled genuinely and pursed his lips in thought. "He's doing well. He's busy as the Kazekage, of course, but… he seems happy."

Naruto smiled brightly. "That's good. I want him to be happy."

Silence fell over the dinner table once more, and the ninjas managed to enjoy their meals in partial comfort for a few short moments.

Then a quiet, "You work at the hospital?"

Sakura looked up and focused her eyes on this new girl. Sasuke's guest. The Uchiha watched warily as the pinkette prepared her response.

"Yes, I do," she smiled pleasantly and continued. "I trained under Tsunade and am now the head medic there." She saw the slight surprise in Sasuke's eyes. She turned back to the girl. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Oh!" She passed Sakura a small smile and replied, "Etsuko Katsu." She offered her hand across the table.

Sakura grasped it firmly and answered, "Haruno Sakura."

They shook hands over the white dinner cloth, the two young men of Team 7 watching in anxiousness.

"Ah, yes!" Katsu seemed suddenly astonished. "You saved my sister."

Sakura's brows furrowed until realization dawned on her. "You're Chikako's sister!"

Both of the women smiled knowingly and fell into an easy conversation. The table around them was silent. Only Kankuro and Hinata continued to eat their dinner, blissfully unaware of the miracle at work.

Sasuke watched, his ears blocking out their chatter, his black eyes dancing back and forth between the two girls. He managed to catch bits and pieces of their conversation, meaningless pieces like:

"The internal bleeding was what would have killed her."

"But you got the blood out?"

"It's a special technique. It takes a lot of concentration…"

Naruto had let his ramen grow cold. His eyes were fixed on the girls, his muscles gone tense and his face wary.

Katsu twirled a fork into her noodles and glanced at the stiff man beside her. She grimaced and turned to Sakura, suddenly brimming with curiosity. "How long have you known Sasuke?"

The pinkette fell silent for a moment, before she twisted her lips into a grin and picked up the conversation again. "A long while… I'm not sure, we met when we were kids… Let's see, if we're eighteen now…"

"Thirteen years."

Both of the women looked up at Sasuke in surprise.

His face remained blank, but his eyes were fixed on Sakura. "Since we were five."

Sakura swallowed hard, her eyes caught in Sasuke's. She blinked furiously at him several times before jerking away and swallowing a lump of casserole.

Katsu eyed them suspiciously. "Have you been friends since you were five?"

The pink haired woman barked out a harsh laugh. "No!" She pointed her fork daintily at the Uchiha. "Please, the man has probably hated me for at least ten of those thirteen years."

Sasuke seemed slightly taken aback. He dropped his eyes, and slipped his fork into a ripe tomato. Sakura had given him a few that she hadn't needed for the casserole, and he had sliced them into perfect, pleasurable portions to devour them.

Katsu smirked. "You must have thought yourself lucky."

Sakura tilted her head quizzically, her eyes narrowed slightly. "How so?"

The girl shook her head to clear her face of her long, black locks. "To get on a genin squad with the Uchiha." She jerked her thumb at him. "Most girls are starry-eyed for him." She raised her brows. "Weren't you?"

Sakura withdrew slightly, leaning further back in her chair and scraping her fork across her plate to scoop up some noodles. She laughed quietly and nodded. "Yes. I liked him, that's for sure."

Katsu smiled in satisfaction. Then she grinned and pressed her elbows hard on the table. "I hope you weren't one of those girls that went around proclaiming your love for the guy." She gave Sasuke a once over. "I think that would annoy him."

Sakura's smile had faded and she followed Katsu's gaze. "I think it would too."

A soft tension and awkwardness had bloomed in the atmosphere of which Katsu wasn't quite aware.

Kankuro watched Sakura as her green eyes dropped and fell to her stomach. He watched as she drew an invisible line across her belly button and clenched her fingers into a fist. She picked up her fork and moved the food around on her plate, her appetite diminished.

The sand ninja's eyes watched her softly and hardened as they fell on Katsu. He cut into her nonsensical chatter with a loud, "Well! That was a delicious meal, Sakura." He rubbed his stomach as if he was overfull, but Sakura caught his gaze. She saw the question he was asking and she bit her lip.

"Thank you Kankuro," she murmured. She looked around the table. "How about some dessert?"

Her cheerful tone was slightly stressed, and when she flew out of her seat, the chair fell over. The pinkette smiled wearily and turned to the sand shinobi. "Care to help me in the kitchen?"

"Of course!"

The two collected plates in a hurry and stumbled away from the table.

Kakashi laughed loudly and set his eye on the remaining dinner guests. "If those two were in an installment of an Icha Icha book, they'd be stumbling off to the kitchen to have sex!"

Hinata fainted, turning Naruto's immediate attention into blind concern. Katsu raised an eyebrow and failed to laugh, and Sasuke scowled immensely.

And so the air in the dining room held thick like an oppressive cloud and subdued all except for the effervescent Kakashi.

Sakura slammed the dishes into the sink and jerked the faucet on. It squeaked and cracked dangerously. Kankuro pulled her away from the sink and gently placed her arms by her sides.

"Calm down," he whispered soothingly, pushing on the small of her back and facing her towards the refrigerator. "Find some ice cream and I'll get the scoop."

The pinkette glowered as she tugged open the freezer door and delved deep into its cold confines. Kankuro winced as she banged around, shoving frozen beans and fruity popsicles onto the hardwood floor. He set the bowls down gingerly on the counter and dropped the spoons beside them.

He sighed and rested briefly against the counter before interrupting Sakura on her rampage. He slipped his hands around her waist and pushed her gently to the side, where she placed herself against the counter reluctantly. He gave her a warning glance and pulled the ice cream easily out of the freezer.

She frowned. "I cleared it out for you."

He raised an eyebrow. "It was in the shelf on the door."

She twisted her lips and didn't respond. The pinkette held her hand out and clasped the gallon bucket in her fingers. Kankuro watched as she whirled around and dropped it on the counter, peeling off the lid in the process.

He was next to her in one stride. He reached around for the ice cream scoop and selected a bowl. "Hold this," he commanded softly, taking two big scoops and dropping the gooey globs onto the worn porcelain.

It turned into a routine. He would scoop and she would hold the bowl and then place it in a neat line on the countertop. Seven bowls laid serenely on the black marble.

Kankuro dropped the scoop into the sink and tugged the ice cream out of Sakura's hand. He paused in his clean up and shot her a cursory glance. He shoved the ice cream into the freezer and closed the door, leaning against the fridge.

He hesitated a moment, and then pointed to his belly, his brows raised.

Sakura breathed in sharply. She curled her lips in and bit down hard on them. Her eyes met his for a split-second, glassy and trembling, and then fell.

Kankuro was beside her in a second, his hands cupped against her cheeks and his eyes searching hers. He pressed a hand to her stomach and tucked her head in the nape of his neck.

"Will you tell me?"

She pulled away, her lips pressed tight together. "Later." She gave a small smile, and it held the slightest hint of humor. "The ice cream is melting."

Kankuro laughed boisterously and collected the bowls into his arms. "Open the door, will you?"

She nodded and took a deep breath, brightening her face. She swung open the door and took in the surprised glances she received. "Ice cream!" she announced proudly. Naruto and Kakashi welcomed it openly, everyone else simply nodding their appreciation.

"That took a while," Kakashi joked suggestively.

Sakura took up a wry grin and lightly punched her former sensei. "Of course! We were, after all, making out furiously in the freezer."

The gray haired ninja shot her a cheeky grin. "I know."

Katsu bit tentatively into her cool cream and glanced up at Sakura. She smirked and gave the pinkette a hard stare. "Have you been crying?"

Sakura smiled pleasantly and licked her spoon clean. "Yes."

Sasuke's head jerked in her direction, his ice cream untouched.

Katsu tapped the rim of her bowl and kept her eyes steady with older medic's. "Why?"

"Well," Sakura began, her voice warm and inviting. She hesitated and laughed sourly. "I don't think it's any of your business."

The new girl watched her for a moment before nodded and grinning. "You're right, it isn't."

A silence fell over them that wasn't really comfortable, but it was bearable enough, and they all ate their ice cream without speaking. Naruto would slurp half the contents of his bowl into his mouth, pause, scream, "BRAINFREEZE!" and ask for more. Hinata ate hers quietly and unobtrusively. Kakashi slipped his through some invisible compartment in his mask and managed to hide any sign of an actual face. Kankuro ate his like a regular gentlemen and Katsu didn't attract anymore attention to herself.

Sasuke pretended to eat it. He would stab the helpless cream, glance up at Sakura and Katsu and then stab it again.

Sakura didn't touch hers.

But while not eating her ice cream, she decided against allowing guests to the Team 7 dinners from now until the day she died.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so proud of myself! Nine whole pages devoted to Naruto! Usually any stories I write are about a page and a half long and I finish them up with a nice cheesy sentence. Ah well, here is another chapter. It's probably the longest anything I've ever written for fanfiction, so la la! Anyways, I hope it was... satisfactory. I actually liked writing this one, but I thinks it a little nonsensical - kind of here and there, and it's mostly filler, not a lot of plot development. So, anyways, that's all folks.**

**Sorry for any and all grammer mistakes (I tend to make those and not catch them later) and constructive critiscm is always appreciated. **

**So now kiddies,**

**REVIEW!! (Purdy please with sugar on top.) **

**Thank you,  
eb. **


	4. Expectations

**Barren**

**Chapter Four:  
Expectations**

**Disclaimer: Alas, Naruto, you can never be mine.**

* * *

She held her back straight and erect, as if defending herself against some ghastly offense. Her hands were spread apart in wide arches on her thighs. She held her head high, as if she were proud and prepared.

Sasuke watched with mild, muffled curiosity.

Both of their mouths were pressed into tight, thin lines, and their eyes clashed in wary battle.

Katsu leaned closer in, her dark brows crinkling in provoking thought.

"You have intimacy problems, Uchiha."

There was no response. He simply shrugged the comment off and closed his eyelids briefly.

For another moment, they sat together in silence. The two bodies were settled together on a hard, damp bench near the bank of a gurgling, bubbling creek. It was a secluded enough spot for Sasuke to feel slightly uneasy, and Katsu to gain the upper hand.

She leaned against the upper backing of the bench and tucked her arms against her sides, holding her hands limply in her lap.

"Sasuke?"

He turned slowly towards her and raised an eyebrow.

She crunched herself deeper into the bench, pulling her legs up to her chest and squishing her palms against her lower abdomen.

"Why did you come to me?" Her lips were pursed thoughtfully, and her face held an inquisitive sort of softness. She seemed hesitant, her eyes shifting quizzically. "Have I been… chosen for something?"

The Uchiha held back from her warmth instinctively. His black eyes were stoic and calculating. He was poised courteously against the wet wood, his pale hands laid crumpled against his black slacks. His lips furled into his mouth and he quickly wetted them, his eyes still set on the curling, blue-eyed girl.

Something suddenly occurred to him.

"How old are you?"

Katsu's face proposed a faltering, confused smile and she quietly replied. "Seventeen, a year younger than you."

He nodded as if absorbing the information and continued. "You were born here?"

She grunted in slight shock at the irrelevance of his interrogation and ran a nervous hand through her curling, black locks. "Yes." She looked narrowly at him and opened her mouth in stifling sarcasm. "My parents were born in Konoha, as well. I attended the academy and have graduated to chunnin status." Her lips pursed pointedly. "Satisfactory?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in slight distaste.

Katsu continued. "Now answer my question. Is there any particular reason you're lowering yourself to my company, Uchiha?"

He sighed heavily and fingered the top most button on his blouse. He jerked his head away and his body seemed to stiffen beneath his clothes. And with his eyes averted, his muscles filled with tension and his shoulders broad and hard, he whispered, "Yes."

* * *

Sakura felt herself being swallowed whole by the strange, cushiony seat. She grimaced and turned to her mentor. "You need new office furniture," she muttered grudgingly.

Tsunade shrugged and replied, "They're hammy-downs." Her slender fingers clenched a stray bottle of sake and she smiled openly. "What is it you need, Sakura?"

The pinkette seemed to collapse into herself. Her hands folded into her chest, and the backs of her legs pressed hard against the edge of the chair. Her lips rolled inwards, and she seemed to withdraw. She gasped suddenly and forced herself to breathe normally.

"I performed a test on myself…"

Tsunade pushed the sake away, her face suddenly becoming stern and serious.

"But I want… need you to check it." Sakura paused and inhaled sharply. "I need to see if the results change."

The Hokage stood, her palms flat against her desk to support herself. "What kind of test, Sakura?"

"The results – I… maybe I did the test wrong."

"Sakura!" Tsunade's voice was hoarse and sharp. She leaned further over the desk, her back hunched and tense. "What _kind_ of test?"

Sakura looked up, her face weary and strained. "A fertility test."

The Hokage grew quiet.

"I'm barren." She winced as if the words hurt, as if even saying them aloud was some kind of permanent curse.

Tsunade felt her eyes widening, felt herself falling back into her chair. The two women sat together for a minute in shocked silence. Then the blonde stood and reached the seat of her student. She placed a soft hand around the pinkette's thin shoulder, and smiled fiercely.

"I never taught you how to perform that test properly."

There was a flash of hope in the awaiting, green eyes.

Tsunade smiled softly. "Let's try again."

* * *

Katsu's eyes were narrowed, and she backed off the bench completely.

Sasuke grunted indistinctly and rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous."

She twisted her hands together and stretched her shoulders back. "Don't be an ass."

They faced each other in a sort of mild standoff, both confused and not quite sure as to how to continue. The silence poured thickly between them, muffling any attempts at a breakthrough.

Finally, Katsu snapped. "Sasuke, I'm not going to be your broodmare."

He smirked in his own personal humor and leaned back into the bench. "I'm not asking you to."

She looked skeptical, her hands pausing on her hips. "Then what are you asking?"

His black eyes flickered - open close, open close - and he sighed heavily. His head turned away, following the hazy path back to the center of town. "I don't know."

He felt the bench shift as Katsu sat down beside him, a sigh passing inaudibly through her lips. "I always figured you for one to know what he wanted."

He smiled wryly. "Usually am."

She leaned hard onto one arm and pressed her lips together thoughtfully. "Sakura," she murmured reproachfully. Sasuke's head jerked in her direction, his eyes cross and astonished. Katsu smirked and blew out a short grunt.

"What?" His voice was sharp, his eyes filled with blind ire.

She pressed forcefully closer to him, her teeth clenched together. "What will you do if I say it again?"

Suddenly he was on top of her, his hands clenched around her wrists and his teeth bared into an ugly snarl. He was straddled on top of her petite waist, bearing down on her as if he were impressing his own will on to her very being.

Katsu growled underneath her breath and struggled in vain. "Enjoying yourself?" she grumbled sarcastically.

He barked out a mocking laugh and leaned closer. "You wish."

She raised a sadistic brow. "And why is that, Sasuke? Is it because I don't have pink hair? Green eyes? Because my name doesn't spell spring and beauty and damned perfection?"

Sasuke's eyes darkened instantly, flashing red against his will. His lips were curled backwards like a feral dog, bangs shading his furious eyes. Katsu had gone still beneath him, knowing well enough not to push her luck at this point. He shuddered, his whole body racking and convulsing until he went limp and collapsed on top of her.

She could hear his labored breathing, his mind wild with the struggle.

She shifted beneath him so she could look into his eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

He barely seemed to mind her question. "It's… hard to control my… anger." His voice was strained, imprinted with an ominous strain.

Katsu frowned. She slipped her hands underneath him and managed to push them both up, keeping one arm around Sasuke to steady him. "Breathe, Uchiha," she grumbled, absently wiping the stray dirt off her pants.

She let a familiar quiet pass over them before she dared to pose anymore questions.

"Why not Sakura?"

The Uchiha stiffened, but he didn't refuse her. "It's not a possibility."

Her lips twitched at the insufficient response, but she didn't bother to push it. "Why me?"

"No one else has…" He paused to find the right word. "The right qualifications."

Katsu laughed dryly and fingered a long, crooked weed. "It sounds like I've applied for a job." Her eyes fell and she ripped the stem from the ground. A light green juice spilled. "Sakura didn't qualify, then?"

She heard the tremor in his voice. "No. She didn't qualify."

* * *

"Tomorrow afternoon, we should have the results."

Sakura watched mutely as her test was sent off to the laboratory. She ran her fingers up and down the lines of her palm. Tsunade was hunched over the counter, her nails tapping rapidly in a rhythm-less beat.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner, Sakura?"

The pinkette was quiet. She pressed her hands together and then tucked them against the starched fabric of the uniform.

She shrugged inattentively. "I was afraid to."

Sakura felt Tsunade's broad arm wrap around her shoulders. She leaned into it, finding automatic comfort in her mentor's motherly grasp.

"You shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything, Sakura. Do you understand that?" Her voice was shushed and soothing, rippling with pronounced reassurance.

"It wasn't just telling you…" Sakura breathed in sharply. "It was having to face it."

"I can't promise that the results are going to change."

The air was thick for a moment, before Sakura chuckled wryly and let her head drop onto the Hokage's shoulder. "I know that, but there's hope of some kind, at least."

Tsunade laughed boisterously, her shoulders shaking with the responsive mirth. "There's always hope, Sakura."

Said kunoichi shoved the blonde lightly and let the tip of her tongue show. "Easy for you to say, Miss Hokage."

They both managed heavy sighs and then began walking in lengthened strides out of the office. There was a distinct _clop clop clop _as their sandals fell onto the dusty white tile. For a moment they enjoyed the comfort of their easy silence. It was nice to have company and not be forced to talk, to communicate. Sometimes the point of being close to someone was not having to talk at all.

Then Tsunade pivoted on her heel and attached her fists to her sides, rolling onto one hip. "No books tonight, Sakura. Drinks with me." She paused and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "What the hell! We'll take our fat asses out and get drunk in public, what do you say?"

Sakura smiled ruefully, knowing full well her mentor's potential for holding her alcohol. The outlooks were grim. But she sighed and agreed anyway. She wasn't one to turn down a little healthy drinking.

"Invite some people, too. It's no fun when just the two of us are drunk; we need to mix it up a bit." Tsunade grinned devilishly. She had already formed plans for tonight.

The pinkette was wary, but she punched the blonde lightly and held a lopsided grin. "Meet ya' at eight."

"Eight!" Tsunade cheered excitedly.

* * *

The flower shop was empty. Business had been slow all day.

Ino grimaced and pushed her chin forcefully onto her palm. What a stupid idea, this flower shop. People really only needed flowers for holidays, weddings, and funerals. Or when they had been an ass and needed to make it up to their significant other. She laughed dismally.

She puffed up her cheeks and forced herself to stand up straight. She felt the kinks in her back loosen as she stretched upwards, arching her back and thrusting her hands towards the ceiling.

Her blue eyes shifted dryly over the tiny shop. Not a hair out of place. She frowned and considered throwing something, just for the lovely effect of getting to clean it up. She sighed and resigned herself to the chair by the door, next to the rose arrangements.

The blonde wondered vaguely where any of those so called "friends" had run off to. They were perfect for moments like this, and yet, in her time of need, not a one decided to make an appearance.

Oh, the irony.

She dropped her eyes and examined her nails. They were chipped and void of paint. Being a ninja made you forget about some of those more mundane tasks. She knew she had a bottle of nail polish some where in the back, but she couldn't be bothered to go and retrieve it. Shikamaru was rubbing off more than she had realized.

The seconds seemed to tick by awfully slow. Ino pushed out a long, drawling sigh.

Then a twinkling, _ding ding_.

She jerked and looked incredulously towards the door. She could swear that it hadn't opened all damn day, and now by some miracle, in walked one of those so called friends she had been musing sarcastically about only minutes before.

Ah, life.

"Ino-pig, you're here to sell flowers, not take naps." Sakura smiled brightly and kneeled down next to the roses.

"Thanks for the advice Forehead, but I hear a key ingredient to selling flowers is a little something we in the business like to call 'customers.'" Ino returned the greetings just as sardonically.

The pink haired woman shrugged nonchalantly and stroked her chin in mocked thought. "Really? I've never heard of such a thing."

Ino scowled and crumpled further into her chair. "Me neither."

Sakura laughed lightly and took hold of the creaky, wooden legs. "Get out of the chair or I'll throw you out."

The blonde grinned and stood automatically. She knew her billboard brow well enough to know that she wasn't kidding. Her eyes turned involuntarily to assess where she might have landed. She figured somewhere in the daises.

"So, what's this sudden fuss about?" Ino questioned tauntingly. "I don't hear from you for days and then late one evening, you appear at my flower shop." She raised a brow in suspicion. "You don't need flowers, do you?"

Sakura shook her head and fingered a yellow rose. "Nope, no flowers for me, piggy."

"Good, I'm sick of flowers." The blonde walked forward aimlessly until she collapsed across her rickety desk. "Got any missions lately?"

"Not a one," Sakura remarked, seemingly disappointed.

"Me either. We need some good ol' fashioned ninja fun!" Ino spread her arms and legs out beside her and let them hang off the desk. It wasn't the prettiest pose, or the most polite one either (she figured if someone stared at her from either end they would get a nice flashing), but it felt good.

"Well, here's a thought." Sakura turned abruptly and leaned over the blonde, her green eyes boring into blue. "Let's go get drunk."

Ino's eyes narrowed. "You've been planning this from the beginning."

Pink, round lips chuckled heartily to form her response.

The blonde smirked, her excitement to get out of the stuffy shop heightening. "Alright, it's better then sitting around in this dump."

She jolted up unexpectedly, narrowly missing Sakura's forehead in the process (which is hard to do, considering its size) and hopped ungracefully off the desk. "To the bar!"

"We've got to pick up a few others first," Sakura interjected, waiting for Ino to lock the door behind them.

"Aw, you mean other people are going to see us drunk?" Ino pursed her lips and crossed her arms. She could get a little rowdy when she was drunk. Presumably, of course, as she never really remembered, but Sakura had told her and she trusted the information well enough. It made her wonder what kinds of trouble she had gotten herself into in the past. "Who else?"

"Kankuro-"

"Sand freak."

"Naruto-"

"Ramen freak."

"Hinata-"

"You know she's not going to touch a drink."

"Kakashi-"

"Pervert."

"And Shikamaru, if you want."

Ino considered this option, and the possibility of getting the genius drunk enough to loosen up.

"Yes, I want him."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino's suggestive grin.

"What about Team Gai?"

"They're on a mission," Sakura replied easily.

"Damn their lucky asses," Ino grumped, hugging her jacket for comfort. She paused long enough for Sakura to assume that the conversation was over. Then the blonde piped up, "No Sasuke?"

She watched as her friend's face tightened, her cheeks tensing and her lips puckering sourly. Obviously she was missing something.

"He's got… other plans," Sakura mumbled, barely coherent.

Ino scoffed instinctively. "Other plans? What other plans could the man possibly have? He can't even form real sentences."

The pink hair woman folded her arms across her stomach, crushing them into her belly as if to cure an ache. "He's got plans with his… girlfriend."

Ino stopped abruptly, her legs shying and her eyes wild like a spooked horse. "Hold the phone! A girlfriend?" Her lips curled into a snarl, but her eyes were still shifting, as if she wasn't quite sure that she should believe it. "Since when does that ass have the ability to like anyone?" She wanted to add, 'other than you', but she felt that would be pushing it.

A shadow passed over Sakura's face and she clenched her fingers not-too-lightly around Ino's tiny arm. "Just lay off it, Ino. Don't spoil my mood." She almost smirked. "I like to be a happy drunk."

The blonde complied, but she was still wary, still confused. "Whatever you say, Forehead."

And so the two women set off to retrieve their drinking partners, and get terribly, horribly, unbelievably, unethically wasted.

* * *

**A/N: Ohoho, chapter four! Sorry for the long wait! I, being one of those Twilight freaks got all caught up in reading the incredible Breaking Dawn and failed to think about much else. (For those of you who haven't been swept up in the Twilight epidemic, you have no idea what you're missing out on.) Anyways, besides that, what did you think? It's a relatively long chapter (so hopefully you'll forgive me for the late update) and I sincerely hope it has all the "right qualifications", as Sasuke would say. The dope. But I am terribly excited about the upcoming chapter, for I will get to portray all my favorite ninja's as floundering, drunken idiots. Oh, it will be fun. Unfortunately, though, it will involve three drunk blondes, so I can't say things like, "the blonde blah blah blah" because it would all get too confusing and everyone would be like, "which freaking blonde!?". So, I'm gonna have to think long and hard about my adjectives. Poop.**

**Oh, so, sorry for any grammer mistakes, and constructive critisicm is always appreciated!**

**So... Comments?**

**REVIEW?**

**eb. **


	5. The Effects of Alcohol on Society

**Chapter Five: **

**The Effects of Alcohol on Society**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto. But I wish I owned a sleep number bed!**

**

* * *

**

Sakura hiccupped.

She felt the bubbles as they slid down her throat, the amber liquid trickling pleasantly through her. She smiled lightly, beginning to feel the sluggish tug that the alcohol left imprinted on her movements, her brain processes...

Another hiccup.

Naruto shifted beside her and erupted into a rumbling chuckle. His fist was clenched so tightly around the tiny glass that his knuckles were painted white. His shoulder fell hard onto hers and he glanced up, starry eyed. "Look at her."

Sakura raised a brow and bumped her forehead against Naruto's. "Look at _whom_?"

"_Her!" _ His voice was urgent and slurred, his blue orbs rotating lazily. They spun a few happy circles before falling on the timid Hinata.

Sakura squinted and she puckered her lips teasingly. "She hasn't touched a drink, Naruto!"

He passed her a stately grin and nodded. "Isn't it _great_?"

The pinkette chuckled and shook her head. "Opposite's attract, I suppose." For a split-second, her smile fell. It was quickly hidden behind the worn rim of her glass.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, GO!"

Her eyes traveled to the spot where Tsunade had entered into a fierce competition with the local bar boys. She downed the sake like water, the beer-bellied man beside her starting to slip off his stool.

The Hokage grinned triumphantly and downed a victory shot. "That's one for the books!" She held up another glass deviously. "Anyone else think they can beat me?" A grumble of admiration rolled through the bar and a few wary men stepped up to bat.

Sakura let a rippled laugh peal off her lips. She ran a finger up and down the length of her bottle and turned to Kankuro. "Should I have a go?"

The sand shinobi smiled wryly and shook his head. "No offense, but I doubt your ability to hold any alcohol."

The pinkette stuck out her tongue and leaned closer. "Pssshh! I've got an _IRON _stomach." It was only afterward that she realized the irony of her own words. Her lips pressed tightly together and she forced herself further into the booth.

Kankuro worried at her sudden withdraw. He set his bottle lightly on the table and wrapped a firm arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him, feeling comfort in the warm crook of his arm.

"I'll take you one round," he suggested quietly, hesitant at his own idea.

She was silent for a moment, before pushing away and beaming brightly. "Alright! I'll win though, Sandy! You can bet on it!"

He laughed and pulled the petite kunoichi onto her feet. "At the bar?"

"The bar!" Sakura repeated deliberately.

Kakashi's eye followed them with a sullen twinkle to the lopsided barstools. He couldn't help feeling something was wrong with the picture. The pink blossom being led in the arms of the musky sand shinobi. His mask wrinkled with a dissatisfied frown and he returned to his book.

Sakura sat heavily onto a stool and laughed lightly. "What's the bet?" She was eager, almost ridiculously so, for the alcohol to slide down her throat and bury anything and everything burning at the edges of her mind.

Kankuro twisted his lips and laid his hand flat on the scratched countertop. "Five cents?"

The pinkette puckered her lips and looked at him sourly. "You have no faith in me." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Ok, _I_ win and _you_ have to give me a _biiiiiiiiig _smooch, right _here_." She ran a finger across the span of her thick lips.

This inspired a tentative glance on Kankuro's part. He pulled back slightly, but smiled none the less. "And if _I_ win, you have to treat me to dinner."

Sakura grinned crookedly and attempted a sharp nod of her head. The alcohol made it slightly less than it was meant to be. "Deal!" She held her hand out for him to shake.

"Deal," he affirmed, taking her hand into his.

* * *

Katsu couldn't bear it anymore.

She had come to his house. She had sat at his kitchen table. And the only thing he had to eat?

Tomatoes.

All perfectly round, ripe, luscious red tomatoes. (Being the Uchiha, he was, of course, a perfectionist.)

Katsu hated tomatoes.

There was something about them that just made her writhe, her hair stand on end. Maybe it was their thick red skin, or the juice that spilled when you sliced them open.

Or maybe it was the way he devoured them, like a snake on a mouse.

She sighed loudly and crossed her arms impatiently. Sasuke had retreated upstairs and had yet to return.

So she stood, unobtrusively in the midst of his den, her sensitive ears picking up on the soft tick of the grandfather clock in the hall, and waiting expectantly for the brusque tapping of his feet.

Her eyes wandered in calculation over the cavernous room. The few lamps were dimmed with thick shades that stunted the light from reaching far into the dark corners. The couches were all large and impersonal, with uninviting upholstery and stiff wing-backs. She wondered vaguely if they had ever been really used. If the shiny fabric had ever been stained, or ripped, or even just subjected to a dozing drool.

Katsu smiled almost desperately. Is this what he had to offer?

Was she willing to take it?

For a moment more, she stood in expectation, before heaving a sigh and pivoting on her heel. She took long strides back into the kitchen and reached for the cabinet door. Maybe he was stashing some decent junk food.

She opened the cupboard to find mostly empty space. A few mismatched glasses and a battered shoebox. She raised a brow and brushed her fingers across the lid.

She smiled and gripped the worn box firmly. "Curiosity killed the cat," she breathed.

* * *

Sakura erupted into a fit of contagious giggles. The glass in her hand tipped and the amber liquid sloshed out and onto the floor. She lurched forward and collapsed against a firm, rumbling chest.

"You're not one to hold your alcohol," Kankuro slurred, wrapping a steady arm around her waist.

The pinkette snorted and snuggled against him. "Ditto!"

Ino twirled up behind them, two bottles in one hand and Shikamaru trapped with the other. "HELLO!!!" She seemed to have forgotten about her 'inside voice.' She held up the bottles and tried unsuccessfully to chink out a little tune. "I got some… some drinks!"

Shikamaru huffed and shook his head. "No you don't, you drank those."

A little gasp of surprise echoed out from her lips. "Really?" Her blue eyes grew wide and they fell to the hollow bottles. "Whoa! Whoa, wait a minute! How did that happen?"

Shikamaru snorted and tugged the bottles out of her grip. He set them lightly down on the counter and pulled Ino away. "Let's go sit," he murmured. She complied easily enough, leaning into him as they walked.

Sakura's eyes followed them wistfully. She watched as they collapsed into the booth, as Shikamaru's hand found the small of Ino's back and subtly pressed her closer. Sakura sighed lightly and leaned away from Kankuro, searching blindly for another drink on the bar.

The hunt was unsuccessful, and Sakura grunted in dissatisfaction. "Another," she murmured, pressing the top of her head deep into the nape of Kankuro's neck.

"I'm not sure you should," he lectured gently, pulling her hand away.

She frowned, intent on getting her hands on another drink. She jerked away from him, stumbling off the barstool and doubling over the top of the counter. "Hey! Bartender! Another round!"

A succession of cheers rippled throughout the bar.

Kankuro frowned sternly and waved the bartender away. "C'mon Pinky, I'm taking you home." He laid several bills on the countertop and nodded vaguely to all their drinking companions as he led the blossom out the door.

"BYE SAKURA!" came Ino's furious farewell. "YOU BETTER BUY SOME DAMN FLOWERS THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU!"

"Twelve dozen pink roses! Put that on my bill!" Sakura snorted back, leaning sideways against the sand shinobi.

Kankuro hoisted up her until she was straighter and attempted to help her take steady strides. His labors were in vein. She slipped down his side, her eyelids half-shut and her hands grasping for something to pull her back up. He grimaced and slipped his arms under her calves. The pinkette's head bumped against his chest.

"Well, well, back here again are we?" he murmured quietly to himself.

"You owe me…" She paused to allow herself a succession of twittering hiccups. "A kiss."

"Sorry sweetheart," he replied easily. "I'm pretty sure I won that round."

"Damn," she muttered.

He chuckled good-naturedly and directed his attention towards finding Sakura's apartment.

"Right or left?" he asked himself.

* * *

There were photos. Dozens, even hundreds, of photos. She figured most were of family, and there was always the stray Team 7 photo, most including the pink haired girl.

Katsu dug them all out of the old box and flicked quickly through them, like a delinquent child searching through her mother's makeup kit.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke's voice pierced the quiet room like a knife on hard stone.

Katsu's lips puckered and her brows creased. "Research," she replied finally, hoping the sarcasm would suffice.

"Put those away," he answered shortly.

She obeyed without comment. She cupped the photos gently between her palms and dropped them softly into the shoebox. Then she snapped the lid on and shoved it back in the cupboard.

The young kunoichi turned on her heel and considered the Uchiha for a moment. "I'm buying you picture frames for your birthday."

Sasuke nodded absently and dug his hands deeper into the pockets of his slacks.

"What were you doing up there for so long?" Katsu questioned hesitantly.

"Showering," he responded. "We're going out."

Her eyebrows twitched upwards in surprise. "I'm flattered Sasuke! I didn't think you brought your broodmares out in public."

His lips curled into a snarl and he muttered an incoherent, "Shut up," as he slipped on his coat.

* * *

Sakura slipped into another verse of "I Will Survive" and Kankuro tried, without success, to harmonize.

Her fist swung loops in the air and he wondered vaguely if he should be worried. She did have that super strength thing going on.

The pinkette finished the song with a drawn out, "Oooooooh!" and they both fell silent.

Kankuro suspected that he had taken a wrong turn somewhere, because they had been wandering about aimlessly for a solid thirty minutes. The alcohol only seemed to give them both more energy.

"You know," slurred Sakura. "I think that with more p-p-pra-practice -" she hiccupped "- I could even beat Tsunade!"

"Is that your new goal in life?" Kankuro joked, gripping the small girl tighter against his chest. "Drink the hell out of everyone?"

"It would be some sort of accomplishment," Sakura rationalized. "I think."

"Well _I_ think you should stick with the medic thing," he replied easily. "You're better at that."

"Good point," she muttered. "Let's sit."

"Alright."

Kankuro trudged forward only long enough to find a suitable bench. Then he plopped the blossom on top and settled in beside her.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Heeeeey Kankuro!"

The sand shinobi tapped Sakura on the shoulder to quiet her. "Remember that time we were in the kitchen getting the ice cream?"

The pinkette raised a quizzical brow and turned to look at her ninja friend. "You mean the other night?"

"Yes, precisely," Kankuro seemed pleased at her mental responses. "You were going to tell me something later. It's later now."

"Oh." Suddenly the alcohol turned from a pleasing sensation tingling the edges of her thoughts to a burning nuisance. "Oh," she repeated.

Kankuro watched as she withdrew again. "You don't have to tell me."

"No, No – I – it's just -"

"Private?" Kankuro guessed.

Sakura sighed and glanced at him apologetically. She fell back into the hard wood of the bench and pressed her palms against her eyelids. "Damn it."

* * *

The bar was surprisingly full for a Tuesday night. Sasuke dropped his coat onto the rack and shot a cursory glance at Katsu. Her eyes shifted about the room and then she granted Sasuke with a dangerous snarl.

"Trying to get me drunk, Uchiha?"

"Not a chance," he answered smoothly, shoving his hands into his pockets as he moved about the room.

He was surprised to see as many familiar faces as he did. Tsunade was drawing a crowd of the local bar boys, Ino and Shikamaru were snuggled deep into the confines of a booth, Hinata was nervously trying to revive Naruto, and Kakashi sat nonchalantly at the bar, a book in one hand and a beer in the other.

"Long time, no see," the sensei remarked coolly.

"Been busy," Sasuke muttered. "You remember Katsu."

Kakashi chuckled dryly. "All too well, in fact."

Sasuke resisted the urge to scowl and took another glance around the bar. "Was I not invited?"

Kakashi leaned back in his stool and stretched taller. "Guess not. Sakura and Tsunade decided to get drunk and dragged everyone to the bar."

"Sakura?" the Uchiha questioned.

The older sensei nodded his affirmation and took a lazy look around the bar. "Must have left. The sand ninja probably took her home."

Sasuke's eyes flashed. "Sand ninja? You mean Kankuro."

Kakashi sighed and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "That's the one!"

"Right," Sasuke replied shortly. "Later."

He focused his attention back on Katsu, one hand gestured towards an empty bar stool. "Sit," he commanded.

The Etsuko girl nodded absently and slipped silently onto the seat. "I'll have what you're having."

* * *

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, drilling the heels of her hands deep into her lids. "I'll get the test results back tomorrow."

She felt the alcohol tugging on her chakra systems, weakening any sort of adrenaline rush she had created earlier. "Damn," she muttered again.

Kankuro leaned back on the bench. "At the dinner…" He paused and let his eyes roll over to the quiet kunoichi beside him. "That woman?"

"Yeah." Her voice hitched and she pressed her top teeth into her bottom lip. "I can't. She can."

"Damn, Sakura," Kankuro snarled. "Damn! Don't you ever -" He thrust himself off the bench and swung his fists wildly into the air. He whirled around and pointed an accusing finger at the pinkette. "Don't ever go back to him! _If _you ever -" He paused again, still at a loss for words.

Sakura smiled sadly.

"He doesn't deserve you," Kankuro finally managed.

There was a moment of pensive silence as Sakura wobbled into a standing position and Kankuro stumbled over to help her. Sakura let her eyes fall to the ground, her arms wrapped protectively across the length of her stomach.

The sand ninja wrapped a firm hand around her forearm. "Sakura? Do you hear me?"

Her eyes flickered upwards.

"Do you understand?" he murmured again.

He pulled her closer and pressed her soft figure against his, engulfing her in a sea of black fabric and gentle breathing. Sakura collapsed against him, pressing her head deep into the peak of his shoulder. He felt her trembling, her body quivering in anxiety and quiet desperation.

"Sakura…" His lips brushed across the arch of her neck. He tightened his grip on her frail form. "Shh…"

Not a sound passed between them. Sakura experienced some altered sense of security in Kankuro's arms. He was loud and warm, furious and soft. She felt his lips press against her cheek.

Sakura shivered. He pulled away slightly, his lips pursed as if he was reprimanding himself.

"C'mon," he murmured. "Let's get you home."

* * *

**A/N: Well, it has been a long, _long_ time since I last updated. I really am sorry about that! I just so caught up in... LIFE. It is harder than you think it is, people! Well, I'm not sure that all that much was accomplished in this chapter, but this was my attempt at the bar/something scene... Hopefully I was able to develop the Kankuro-Sakura relationship a little more. I'm thinking in future chapters I might include a little here and there about the other Konoha relationships. We'll see, anyway. Sorry for the so VERY late update. I will try to be better about that... but no promises. We will get the test results back in the next chapter! Sorry for any grammar mistakes I may have made - I never catch them all - and constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

**So, please, review!**

**eb.  
**


	6. Indignance

**Barren**

**Chapter Six:  
Indignance**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Naruto's not mine. Not even at Christmas.**

**

* * *

**

Her head throbbed. Each separate pulse was more painful than the next, a hard punch on an already purple bruise.

Her eyes opened slowly. For once, the bright sun was an unwelcome sight. Sakura grunted in protest, clenching a firm fist around the bed sheets and tugging them upwards.

She snuggled deeper into the mattress, pressing her cheek into the pillow. Sweet, comfortable silence.

The rustle of sheets, an audible sigh.

"WHO'S THERE!?"

She was up in a split-second, groping for a spare katana with which to impale her attacker.

"Calm down, Pinky!"

She relaxed slightly at the sound of Kankuro's voice, but her brows creased ever so slightly.

"Kankuro?" she questioned quietly.

He took on a slightly indignant look. "Who else?"

She pressed her lips into a thin line, her eyes wandering over the musky sand shinobi. He was crumpled against her headboard, his brown hair tousled and his full cheeks ruddy. He had an old technique book propped up against his bare chest.

"I -" She grimaced. "What happened? Last night, I mean."

Kankuro smiled dryly and snapped his book shut. "Between you and me? Nothing." He stretched upwards, long and tall, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "You were out cold by the time I finally found your flat."

Sakura realized that she was still in her clothes from the night before, only slightly more wrinkled.

Kankuro gestured to his own attire apologetically. "There were medic books all over the couch."

"Ah," she muttered.

There was another tentative silence as Sakura pushed herself off the bed, allowing herself a short stretch before attempting to stand up briskly.

"Whoa," she muttered, pressing her palm against her forehead and gripping her night stand for support.

Kankuro, having slipped a t-shirt on, slipped an arm around Sakura's waist and lead her out to the kitchen.

"Coffee?" he offered, setting her down on the chair and shooting an inquisitive glance about the room.

"No, orange juice and a tomato, please," she replied thoughtfully.

"Interesting choice," he commented quietly, kicking the refrigerator door closed with his heel.

She nodded and smiled vaguely, leaning heavily on her forearms.

Kankuro went about his business briskly, adapting seamlessly to Sakura's messy kitchen. "Do you have to work today?"

"Shift starts at three," the pinkette responded, biting gratefully into the skin of her tomato.

The sand shinobi cupped his coffee mug carefully into his hands and grabbed a tomato for himself. He plopped down onto the stool next to Sakura, throwing a quick glance at the stove clock. "Well, it's only eight." He gave her a doubtful once-over. "You can't possibly plan to train today."

She scrunched her shoulders up in a hasty shrug, puckering her lips as she sipped on her orange juice. "Depends."

"On what?" Kankuro questioned incredulously, picking at a brown spot on his tomato.

"This damn headache," Sakura muttered. "I have no idea how Tsunade does it."

"Practice," he chuckled, running his finger in smooth circles on the tomato skin.

Sakura's lips straightened into a thin line. She sighed and took another sip, letting the citrus burn the inside of her lips before she swallowed. They sat for a moment in companionable silence, both munching noisily on their tomatoes.

"Why tomato?" Kankuro questioned quietly.

She shrugged. "Not in the mood for coffee."

He nodded and folded his arms on the countertop, stretching out the needle-like kinks in his back. "Well," he started. "Let's get going.

* * *

Naruto was surprised to say the least. Getting ass-faced drunk and then falling face first on top of Hinata hadn't been his initial plan of action, but it worked all the same. He smiled quietly to himself, his shady whiskers pinching upwards towards his nose. Hinata was tucked in the crook his arm, her nose scrunched up against his chest.

He suppressed a content yawn and smoothed out his orange jumpsuit with one hand. They had collapsed on Hinata's couch after stumbling through the doorway at two o' clock in the morning. Hinata had one drink, Naruto had… many more.

He tipped his head to the side, eyes bouncing around in search for a clock. It was almost ten. He smiled, impressed with his own abilities. Not only would he be the next Hokage, but he also was a master ladies' man and recovered from hangovers in split second time.

Hinata stirred beside him. She stretched her thin arms upwards and shook out her short, black locks.

"Mmm…hmm..uf…muf…"

"What was that darling?"

As soon as she opened her eyes to Naruto's thousand-watt smile, she fell back and was out like a light.

* * *

Sasuke scowled.

"I need you to inform the others and leave by this evening."

He twitched. "What's the objective?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and clenched her fingers around her sake glass. "It's an escort mission, Sasuke."

"Why does he need an escort?"

"It's just a precaution," she replied tersely. "The sand is a valuable ally. We can't afford to lose them."

He shifted his stance, furling his fingers into fists inside his pockets and taking a subtle step forward.

"But why-"

"I don't want anymore questions Sasuke. Alert the others and send Sakura to me. We have some other business to clear up as well."

Sasuke looked slightly skeptical, but he nodded any way and slipped out of the room. Conversations with Tsunade never went well. He sighed as he headed to the main drag, searching absently for someone to alert about the mission.

He spotted pink hair first. He grimaced. Figures.

He quickened his pace slightly to catch up with her. "Sakura."

She turned on her heel and smiled pleasantly. "Hey Sasuke."

He was slightly taken aback at her open smile, but he didn't let it show. "We've got a mission."

"Oh?" Sakura replied, eyebrows raised quizzically.

"Escort mission to take Kankuro back to the sand."

She nodded and smiled. "I'll tell him. Anyone else?"

Sasuke shifted awkwardly. "Katsu."

There was a pregnant pause in which they both felt a silent tension building. Sasuke tried to break it.

"Tsunade wants to see you," he grumbled.

"Alright," Sakura replied quietly. "Thanks."

* * *

"Tsunade?" Sakura was tentative as she stepped into the office. She watched as her mentor slapped the desk with her palm and downed a shot.

"Sakura," the blonde replied hesitantly. "Sasuke sent you?"

"Yes," the pinkette nodded, slipping down into Tsunade's gooey couch. "He mentioned the mission."

Tsunade smiled apologetically. "Sorry about the odd team. I would've sent Naruto, but I needed him for another mission with Kakashi and Katsu could use the experience." She sighed and shrugged. "And I've sent you on the mission with Naruto instead, but -"

Sakura offered a bitter smile and shook her head. "No need for explanations. I know you had your reasons."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

Then, "I got your test results back."

Sakura's eyes shot up, hopeful for a split second. "Oh?"

Tsunade nodded. She wrenched her lips together and pushed herself away from her desk. It took her three long strides to reach Sakura.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N: Alright. I know. A short, terrible chapter that took a million months to write and is completely not worth it. Sheesh, this is all filler except for that last part (which pained me to write - Poor Sakura!) Hopefully something exciting will be established in the next chapter. Until then (and who knows when that may be) this will have to suffice. I am sorry for my inconsistent updating. I have never mastered time management and never will. **

**So, apart from that, I am sorry for any and all grammatical errors I made (because I know there are still a few sly fellers in there.) **

**Thanks for reading and...**

**REVIEW?**

**eb.  
**


	7. Useless

**Barren**

**Chapter Seven:  
Useless**

**Disclaimer: (Not in the mood for a fancy, creative disclaimer, so...) I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

She felt as if she was falling. The world was tilted, off balance, crumbling into a million pieces of glass. She couldn't swallow, couldn't breathe, couldn't think.

She felt her mouth wrenching, coiling. She was disgusting, irrational, useless.

She could still hear Tsunade – hoarse, desperate – calling for her. Come back. Come back.

She shook her head furiously. Stupid, ignorant girl. How could she have let herself be so hopeful? How could she have let herself run so far away from reality?

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat and clenched her fists together.

Why hadn't she realized how much this meant?

The streets were dark. Night had fallen across the lopsided world, and Sakura sobbed.

She let her knees buckle, thudding onto the dry dirt. She tried to count, tried to steady herself. But there was inexplicable ache in her chest. It throbbed, it ripped through her ribs and seared through her veins.

Stupid, ignorant girl.

He could never love something as useless as you.

She pulled her arms deep into her stomach and collapsed on top of them.

She was supposed to be strong. She was supposed to be independent, capable, competent.

Where was that strength now?

"Sakura?" The voice was panicked, racked with anxiousness. "Sakura!"

She felt his arms wrap around her, clutching her closer, rubbing steady rhythms with his palm across the small of her back.

"Shh," he whispered, "Shh."

He knew it was useless. He knew there was nothing he could do to console her. Kankuro winced at her dry sobs, her tiny body convulsing with desperation.

"Shh," he murmured again. He knew how hollowed it sounded.

He rocked her back and forth, tucking her head deep into the nape of his neck. He didn't know what to say, what to do, how to protect her from the pain.

He bit hard on his lower lip as he realized that was impossible.

He scooped her up in his arms, tucking her tightly against his chest. He couldn't stop her from crying, but he would be damned if he let her cry alone in the dark.

"C'mon," he whispered, his hands instinctively cradling her. "Let's go home."

* * *

It hurt to blink. Her eyes were red and puffy and tired. She sighed and clutched at her pillow.

"Need anything?" Kankuro asked softly, settling himself on the bed beside the weary pinkette.

Sakura smiled vaguely and shook her head.

Kankuro was quiet, considering the state of the woman beside him.

"I don't have to go," he suggested hesitantly.

She looked up, surprised. "What?"

"I don't have to go back yet," he replied, his eyes shifting back and forth, searching. "I can't wait a few weeks. Gaara doesn't need me back until next month."

"Kankuro, I-"

"I can stay until you're..."

"Better?" Sakura suggested bitterly.

He smiled apologetically. "Something like that."

"You don't have too," she whispered. "I know they need you back home."

He shrugged and shook his head. "Not need, really. They just like having me around."

Sakura attempted to laugh, but it faltered and broke off into a sour chuckle. Her lips tipped downwards and she felt her eyes welling up again.

Her voice cracked, "You don't have to do that."

Kankuro frowned, pulling her closer and tucking her against his chest. He almost smiled. "Yes I do."

* * *

Katsu was irritated.

Mostly because Sasuke was a complete ass, but she had other reasons too.

She sighed and pursed her lips into a thin line, crossing her arms across her chest. She was still waiting for the final verdict on the mission, so for now she had nothing to do but wait.

She had grown used to the abnormal cleanliness of his kitchen. It was distant and cold, almost as if it were never used.

At this point, she knew better than to go snooping around. She'd been caught one too many times.

She heard the front door slam and she smirked grimly.

"Honey, I'm home," she muttered.

"What was that?" Sasuke snapped.

She rolled her and eyes and turned around. "Nothing. So?"

"Mission's off."

Katsu opened her mouth to ask why, but stopped short at the sight of Sasuke's furious expression. She sealed her lips and remained settled quietly in her chair.

Sasuke shot a fierce scowl in her direction. "Eat something or go home."

Katsu was slightly taken aback, but she stood and made her way to the fridge nonetheless. She curled her lips and took a deep breath. "Why?"

"What?" he spat.

"Why was it cancelled?"

"Hell if I know," he snarled.

"Maybe Sakura would know." Katsu was tentative. She tried to prod cautiously, but she wasn't very tactful with the sensitive Uchiha.

His eyes smoldered. "Go home."

* * *

Naruto was concerned.

Life was a bit topsy-turvy as of late, and he fully intended to figure out why.

First order of business: Team Seven. Sasuke was shacking up with some lame-o chunnin ramen hater, and Sakura was getting a little too comfy with that weirdo puppet-man for her own good. It was his job, as future Hokage and current ladies man, to bring his team back together.

Naruto clenched his fists and puffed up his chest. He was ready for action.

He made his way through town to Sakura's flat. He had his customary gift of sake and ramen, and was completely unprepared when the sand-freak answered the door instead of his favorite blossom.

"Sakura's not feeling too well right now," Kankuro smiled wearily.

Naruto frowned suspiciously and crossed his arms. "Well if Sakura's sick, I need to see her."

The sand-shinobi twisted his lips together and furrowed his brows. "It's not that she's physically ill, it's more…"

"Who is it?" Sakura hobbled into view, wrapped up in her favorite down comforter. "Naruto!" She gasped.

"Sakura-chan!" He stepped forward and engulfed the pinkette in his strong arms. "Are you alright?"

She attempted a smile. "Been better."

He frowned and shook her closer. "What's wrong?"

She laughed quietly and clutched his shoulders. "You can't fix it, Naruto."

He gave a determined grin and handed her the sake. "I can try."

* * *

Sasuke was incredulous. "It's back on?"

Tsunade shrugged as she thumbed through various papers. "For the moment."

"Who the hell is making the calls here?" he growled.

Tsunade frowned fiercely and shot the Uchiha a dirty look. "Watch your tone."

He stared back just as furiously. "Where is he?"

The blonde sighed and searched absently for another bottle of sake. "With Sakura." She grimaced and reached for a shot glass. "I don't really know that I want her going anyway."

Sasuke was slightly taken aback. "Why?"

Tsunade shrugged, her lips tight, as if she was choosing her words carefully. "She isn't well."

Sasuke's lips curled. "Not well?"

The Hokage smiled cynically. "Don't worry yourself too much about it, Sasuke. You've got other concerns."

There was a moment of thick tension, filled only by the harsh rustling of papers and manila folders. Sasuke felt his anger mounting, heavy and uncontrollable, like a poisoned sword stuck in his ribs.

"Spit it out," the Uchiha growled.

Tsunade scowled and shook her head. "Get out of my office."

"No," he replied firmly. "Say it."

The blonde raised a quizzical brow and pursed her lips together in a thin, pinched line. "Don't test me Uchiha. I've got plenty to say."

He smirked. "So?"

She stood quickly, furiously, her hands balled into fierce fists that she whipped through the air and slammed onto her desk. "Stay the hell away from her."

His onyx eyes glowed with a dark anxiety. "Or what?"

He could hear the wood crunching beneath her palms. "You've never deserved her."

His comeback was quick and ruthless. "She's useless to me."

That's when the desk crashed into the ceiling, splintering off into a million fragments that fell and pierced the carpet.

"Get the hell out!" She screamed, her lips twisted and her hands clutching at her wrists. Her hands found a half-empty sake bottle, which flew across the room, scraping by the Uchiha's shoulder and shattered against the wall. "Get out before I kill you."

Sasuke knew enough to know that Tsunade didn't make empty threats.

* * *

Naruto found himself once again at Sakura's door, this time with a basket of muffins whipped by his very own dear Hinata (whom he had recently discovered was a wiz in the kitchen.) He had left her apartment late the night before only to return in the morning with surprising news.

To his discouragement, Kankuro answered the door again.

He gave him a suspicious once-over. He was fully-clothed – a good sign – but was lacking in his normal face paint – interesting.

"All outgoing missions are cancelled," he blurted. He had meant to wait for Sakura, but he knew she could probably hear him anyways. His voice tended to carry.

The sand shinobi raised a quizzical brow, but Sakura piped up from the other room. "Is Tsunade alright?"

The Kyuubi vessel shrugged and inched through the doorway. "Hell if I know. Probably fine, just pissed. You know her tantrums."

The pinkette shrugged and helped herself to a muffin. "I should check on her today."

"Anyway," Naruto continued, turning to Kankuro. "I guess that means you'll be sticking around for a while longer."

The sand shinobi nodded and smiled. "I don't mind really. Sakura keeps me busy."

The pinkette frowned and tilted her head. "Not sure if that was a compliment." She began to peel the wrapping off of her muffin, rubbing her tired eyes with the backs of her hands. "I need to get out."

Naruto smiled eagerly and set the basket down on the counter. "How about some good ol' fashioned training?" He paused long enough to shoot Kankuro a cursory glance. "Sandy can come too."

Sakura smiled as she bit into her muffin. "That sounds good," she muttered through the crumbs.

Kankuro stretched his arms out as he leaned against the counter. "What time?"

Naruto shrugged and glanced up at the clock. "Noonish. Usual place. I'll bring Hinata!"

With that the blonde scurried out the front entrance.

Kankuro waited for the door to close before he turned his attention back to the Pinkette. "Are you sure you're up for it?"

She grimaced and sighed. "I need it. But I've got to see Tsunade first."

He nodded and stepped closer, reaching around her for a muffin of his own.

"It's probably for the best," he whispered quietly.

"What?" she snapped, her brows creased.

"Not going on the mission," he stated firmly. "You were crazy to think we could've made it without killing you-know-who." He paused and sat down on the barstool next to her. "Besides, I'm not really ready to leave anyway."

Sakura smiled sadly and shook her head. "Stop saying that."

He chuckled wearily to himself. "Nope." He began to peel the wrapper off of his own muffin. "And I'm not leaving until you don't need… someone… here anymore."

Her green eyes glowered fiercely. "I'm not helpless Kankuro."

He laughed loudly and shot her a small smile. "I know that damn well." Then his smile faltered and raised an honest brow. "But you're not invincible either."

* * *

Katsu was mildly disappointed. The mission would have been worth the time – partly for experience, and partly to watch Sasuke and Sakura dance awkwardly around each other. She still had plenty of questions she needed answered about the Uchiha before she commit to any sort of anything with him.

But for now, she had to deal with his damn sensitivity.

"All missions are cancelled?" she questioned again, running her fingers along the bridge railing.

He shot her a dirty look, his lips curled. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Is there something wrong with the Hokage?"

Sasuke let loose a hard, barking laugh and shook his head. "I wish."

At this Katsu raised her brows and crossed her arms, stopping short. "You're a little more than you're usual grumpy today."

Before she saw it coming, she was pinned against the railing, her hips pressed against his, her hands furled against his chest.

"Are you worth my time?" he snarled, his hands ran down her shoulders and found the small of her back, pushing her closer.

"W-wha-"

"You know what I want," he growled, bending his head so that his lips brushed against her neck. "Can you promise that you'll give that to me someday?"

"I'm not promising-" Her breath hitched as his hands ran the length of her torso, his lips catching the bottom of her ear.

"Promise," he murmured bitterly.

She swallowed hard and she closed her eyes. "Fine."

She could almost hear his lips stretch as he smirked. "Good."

She felt his weight leave her body and she opened her eyes. He was already walking away, his strides long and assured. She frowned sourly. How she hated that man.

* * *

"Tsunade?"

Sakura was tentative as she stepped into the office. She raised a brow at the splintered wood and shattered bottles. She almost rolled her eyes. She knew who was going to have to clean it up.

"Tsunade?" she called again, tip-toeing haphazardly through the debris.

"Here," came the grumbling response. The blonde was pressed against the corner wall, her body crumpled and her lips trembling.

"Damn it, Tsunade!" Sakura tripped over the rest of the bottles and collapsed beside her mentor. "What the hell happened?"

The blonde held up a shot glass and offered a slurred smile. "One too many."

Sakura grimaced and attempted to pull Tsunade into the only chair left standing. "You've got a damn village to run," she scolded quietly. She turned a raised brow on the despairing state of the office. "Out with it."

Tsunade shrugged and clutched the arms of her chair. "Just a little… a little… tiff."

"Tiff?" Sakura asked incredulously. "You don't have tiffs." She hurried over to Tsunade's coffee maker, which, by the grace of God, was still intact and tossed in some ground beans and hastily pressed the start button.

The blonde shrugged and watched as the pinkette scooped the broken bottles into a single pile.

"Who?" Sakura questioned simply.

Tsunade grew quiet, and strangely still for someone who was half-drunk.

"Who?" the pinkette repeated firmly.

"Sasuke," the blonde slurred. "Fought with… Sasuke."

Sakura stiffened, her hands pausing on the chinking glass. "Sasuke?"

"Damn asshole," Tsunade muttered. "Wouldn't leave." She paused and smiled sadly. "He doesn't deserve you."

The blossom sighed and fell to her knees. "Did you hurt him?" she asked wearily.

The Hokage made a huffing, indignant sound. "Wish I had."

Sakura laughed bitterly. "Me too."

"I'm sorry I can't stop you from hurting," Tsunade sniffled uncharacteristically, watching as Sakura continued her furious attempt at straightening up the office.

The pinkette shook her head and reached out for Tsunade's hand. "Don't be. You've given me plenty."

They sat for a moment, comfortable with this strange, new sort of intimacy. They had crossed the boundary of mentor and protégée to mother and daughter.

"Let's get this office cleaned up and get you some coffee," Sakura murmured quietly.

Tsunade simply nodded, content to let Sakura take charge for the time being. She needed her to be strong, to prove that she wasn't helpless even though she wasn't invincible. She needed to know that the possibility of happiness for Sakura, for her Sakura, was completely unattainable. She needed that for Sakura, just like Sakura needed it for herself.

* * *

**A/N: WOAH. I think this is the fastest I have ever updated anything in my entire life (mostly because I am avoiding the homework I should be doing over break.) I kind of liked this chapter (all NINE pages of it!!) and I hope you enjoyed it too. Hopefully something was established. Sorry to skip out on the mission, but we'll have some excitement later on. There is some upcoming Sasuke-Sakura interaction... since we haven't really had a lot of that yet, but it is kinda necessary to the story. **

**So anyway, I hope you liked it. Sorry for any and all grammatical errors I made and missed. **

**Constructive criticism is always appreciated soo....**

**REVIEW? (Please?)**

**Thanks,  
eb.**


End file.
